


Cure and Poison

by JustSimon



Category: Remedy (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is a short story and alternate continuation after Remedy's events.
Relationships: Hareta/Doku





	Cure and Poison

Hareta was able to keep her mental state on a normal state and killing spree not happened, but despite on this, Hareta still remembered what she did, but still decided not lose the chance start all from the clear sheet, since she don't had a friends Hareta been determined befriend with her enemy, Doku, when Hare-chan just wandered on a streets she met her, a girl with a dark-pink hair and a bright-red eyes, someone who in one life poisoned Hareta and even killed her, but Hare-chan pushed aside those memories and began.   
"Um h-hi, what are you doing?" 'Just make some sand cakes.' "Oh, can i try them?" 'Um sure?'   
Like kids often do Hareta pretended that she is ate sand cakes.   
"Mmm Yummy." 'T-thanx, my name is Doku, what's yours?' "I am Hareta, nice to meet you Doku, no offense but unusual name." 'My father is Japanese.' "That's cool, i think." 'Do you wanna help me make the sand cakes?' "Sure, but can i ask?" What is it?' "Your age is thirteen, so why are you doing something like this?" 'It's kinda calms me down.' "I see, i'll help you." 'Thanx.'   
They spent all day making a sand cakes and talked with each other, but then comes time for Hareta to go home.   
"I must go, but can we meet again?" 'Sure, i don't mind.' "For now, bye."   
When Hareta took Doku for the hand to shake hands goodbye, the expressions of both girls showed embarrassment.   
'Bye.'   
And then Hareta went home.   
'This girl, Hareta, but why i have so fuzzy memories about her?'   
Suddenly Doku started remember something dark and unpleasant about her and Hareta.  
'Hareta, now i remembered you, i don't know how you did, but in this time you will not be saved.'  
Hareta couldn't knew what can happen with her on a next day, but this story on a next, for now, TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
